


The Mark

by MidnightWolfy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Metaphors, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Decker was never normal but her lack of Soul Mark makes everything even more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this series and I so wish that it was mine but alas! 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Chloe Decker was never normal; her mother was Penelope Decker an actress with a dedicated fan following. She was taught at a very young age that dreams were accomplished with hard work, even if work was memorizing a script or struggling through a math problem that her mother just couldn’t do. She spent the years just out of high school as an actress following in her mother’s footsteps until one paparazzo changed her ambitions. She gave up the big screen and became part of The Man despite many of her “friend’s” scrutiny.

The most not normal part about her, though, was the fact that Chloe didn’t have a Soulmate Mark. When she was born the doctor assured her mother that she would gain one as soon as the person was born. It wasn’t abnormal for a baby to gain their Mark a few years after they were born. As years passed and Chloe was reaching the tenth year of her life her mother grew concerned again. Where was her Mark? No one was without a Mark no matter how likely or unlikely it was to meet their One. Ten years was a long time to wait for her Soulmate to be born. Why, she would be a cougar before she was in her teens at this point.

Chloe took this all in stride, her Soulmate was out there somewhere, probably in their momma’s tummy. She didn’t mind not having a Mark until, at thirteen, everyone in school was starting to like like other people. They compared Marks like their One would magically appear in the same school and hoping beyond hope that it was the cute guy from Science class. When Chloe was bugged by her friends to see her Mark she told them she didn’t have one. 

That was when Chloe Decker became a loner. Her friends laughed and picked on her, how come she didn’t have one? Was there something wrong with her? When one of the mean girls caught wind of this juicy information it was all over the school. Rumors flew and Chloe took to hiding in the library during lunch. Then on one particularly bad day Chloe went to the shop and purchased a Mark Cover. She placed it on her forearm, a common enough place, that was visible. She displayed her new Cover proudly and all the kids were baffled. Mark Covers were used when the thing that was written on your body was so cool that grown-ups didn’t let kids see it or so the children thought. 

Years passed and Chloe kept up the façade, it became second nature to grab her Mark Cover and place it on a deceptively empty forearm. Then she met Dan and he was charming and handsome with little regard for his own Mark which was present when he was born but so utterly common that it was almost useless to look, in his opinion. His Mark simply said “Hi, nice to meet you.” So they started dating and before Chloe knew it they were married and expecting a child. Their world came crashing down when Chloe woke up with her Mark, “Well hello, what have we here?” 

The Mark was decidedly not on her forearm but luckily wasn’t too visible. Marks didn’t just jump from place to place. Even though it wasn’t readily visible in polite company it still put a distinctive strain on Chloe and Dan’s marriage. They fought over it and Dan completely refused to look at it under any circumstances. Chloe didn’t understand why it was such a big deal, she didn’t have a Mark when they got together they each knew that they weren’t true Soulmates. Dan had been in denial, he couldn’t accept that her Soulmate was in their daughter’s age range. 

It was on one fateful day, five years after Mark appeared that Chloe Decker met Lucifer Morningstar. She walked into the club, Lux, looking for her one eye witness and was greeted with, “Well hello, what have we here?” One faltered step and a heart palpitation later, Chloe greeted her Soulmate with an introduction and the reason why she was there. Their conversation was mundane and Chloe questioned the possibility of this Lucifer being her Soulmate. He hadn’t seemed shocked or bothered by her first words to him. Just her luck to find a person that says the exact words to her but wasn't even her Soulmate. Chloe planned to finish this case and never see Lucifer Morningstar and his ironic greeting ever again.


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit in the head of everyone's favorite Angel. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Humans were funny things, scurrying about trying to find fulfillment during their short little lives. Lucifer never understood the seemingly unrealistic view of mortality that humans had. Eighty years was nothing in the grand scheme of things. Little ants searching for purpose in their tiny routes they called life. They practically begged to be squished and burned under the unforgiving glare of the sun. 

Perhaps that's why his father decided to make their lives just a little bit easier. Soulmate Marks were a nifty little trick they were infamous for giving the bugs hope. Lucifer found it greatly amusing to watch them squirm and deny themselves the simplest of pleasures because of those Marks, at first. 

As years went on and life became predictable and mundane, Lucifer came to resent those reached Marks. Hope! How dare Father gift his ants with such an advantage. Angels didn't have such Marks. They were forever damned to follow orders and be good little slaves. Lucifer took joy in peeling those words off of flesh and watch the hope fade from their pitiful faces in a grand "Welcome to Hell". 

Soon that too became old and he ordered his right hand to do this job. Mazikeen loved this sort of work and perhaps the smile of a demon was better than nothing. 

Years, decades, millennia passed and the ants grew not only in intellect but in interest. Lucifer watched them deny his Father and fight in the name of Him but the most interesting thing was the casualness of desire. Sex, drugs, and money were delightful things. Perhaps these ants could be fun and damn their patheric Marks. 

So Lucifer ascended with Mazikeen on his heels like a good little demon. Free from the weight of his Father'hand figuratively and literally as he commanded his loyal Maze to cut his wings away. How fun; how interesting! 

In a blink that was human years, time passed and soon one of his favorite humans was tragically murdered. Lucifer gained first hand experience with mortality that night. As the reality of this set in he mourned for the first time in a millennia. 

Only to gain something more, though he didn't know it at the time. One Chloe Decker walked into his club like a bad joke. "A detective and the devil walk into a bar..." 

The more he spent time with this detective the more he realized that she was not an ant at all but something more magnificent; something with wings. Lucifer would have to make it a point to see Chloe Decker as often as possible. 

\---

Unbeknownst to him, the Wings hanging lonely and forgotten in a storage crate gained a clear text right where skin met feathers: "Detective Decker, LAPD, I have some questions about the murder of Delilah."


End file.
